


Ghosts aren't real

by LucindaDespairQueen



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Apologies, Based on a Tumblr Post, Confessions, Crossover, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Headcanon, Lies, Magic and Science, Memories, Nervousness, POV Third Person, Rumors, School, Secrets, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Stubborn Senkuu Ishigami, Supernatural Elements, Talking, Wishes, Worry, this for Dr Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen
Summary: Kamome Academy welcomes students from another school for a small tour, in it is one of the smartest students in Japan. Does he believe in ghosts? What would a ghost think of him?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Hanako | Yugi Amane & Minamoto Kou & Yashiro Nene, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	1. School mysteries are not real

It would be a busy day. He should have said no, but he still was a teacher. Tsuchigomori-sensei or Honourable Number Five of the Seven Mysteries of Kamome Academy had to tour a group of students from who knows where (he didn't know, since he had always been to Kamome Academy) The group was divided between different members of different clubs. He could feel the tumult of the Kamome Academy students, eager to see other people. "Nice to meet you." The teacher from the other school said.

"Nice to meet you."

He didn't shake his hand. There was a small presentation between the students (and he probably wouldn't remember their names) and two of them got their attention. A young man with white hair and another who wasn't dressed as a student.

"Come on, Senkuu. Introduce yourself."

"You talk to much, Taiju."

The first young man looked disinterested and bored introduced himself. "My name is Ishigami Senkuu." And with that he began scratching an ear. A young girl and the previous boy looked nervous because of his attitude.

"He is a prodigy. One of the smartest people in Japan." The teacher whispered to him.

"Nice to meet you, sensei. My name is Asagiri Gen. I am a mentalist." The black haired said. A mentalist? Well, now he understood why the people came to the school. They wanted to know about the Mysteries. He sighed.

"My name is Tsuchigomori-sensei. The students are in class, so I hope no one of you interrupt them."

"Yes..." A couple of voices said. The tour started. They didn't ask complicated things, but he could hear the group behind him.

"Hey Gen, are you feeling something?"

"Senku-chan don't be so serious. You're in another school."

"Exactly that, Senkuu! Don't be disrespectful!"

"... And here is the dining room of the Academy." He said. He heard several surprised voices, the dining room was elegant and quite large.

"You have a great dining room, sensei!!!" A boy close to Senkuu Ishigami said.

"T-Taiju-kun don't scream."

Students began to gathing behind doors or windows to see the other students. "Return to your classroom." He almost yelled. People from other school were very different to theirs. He talked about the story of the Academy and then the questions started.

"Tsuchigomori-sensei, is true that exists Seven Mysteries in this School?"

"..." He stopped walking, adding mystery. "What do you think?"

"That's a lieee." Senkuu said and everyone looked at him. He didn't believe what he said.

"You don't believe in them?" He asked.

"Science has proven that ghosts don't exist. They are part of the Earth's electromagnetism. Unless they are mental illusions." And he looked at the so-called Gen. "Or a preconceived idea of someone paranoid." He was interesting. It really was, but it would be a headache.

"Why are you here, then?"

"Tsuchigomori-sensei..." The other teached tried to say, but Senkuu interrupted him.

"I've been dragged, but I will verify that such things don't exist. Neither the School Mysteries, nor the ghosts. I'm in the Science club, but now I can make an exception to my work." He was so confident. It was dangerous in this situation. A person, a student, a teenager who didn't believe in rumours could make them disappear even when they hadn't their power anymore.

"... Is it okay if we take a break?"

"Yes, sure. Please, don't go too far." The teacher said to the students. He sat in a chair, thinking he wanted to smoke.

"Ehhh, Tsuchigomori-sensei. Where's the girls bathroom?"

"Second floor of this building. Go through that door and to the left are the stairs. Don't go to the old building." He wondered what type of life had that Senkuu. He seemed serious about Science. For sure he loved Science. "..." Senkuu Ishigami. He heard that last name before, but he didn't remember where.

A couple of minutes later, they passed through the last classrooms and climbed the stairs. At least it wasn't Yako's.

"What types of mysteries are those that inhabit this Academy?"

"Again with---?"

He turned back to see that big guy covering Senkuu's mouth. "... The Clock Keepers, Misaki's stairs, The Hell of Mirrors, Shijima-san, the 4pm Stack and Hanako of the Toilet."

"You named six."

"One of them haven't appeared in the meetings." Some students laughed.

"Yuzuriha, you didn't saw a creepy girl in the bathroom, right?"

"Senkuu..."

"Honourable Number Seven isn't in this building." He concluded.

He showed them the classrooms for club activities and then they went to the other building. The atmosphere was different there and they could feel it. "Excuse me, Tsuchigomori-sensei. I have to make a call outside and I will leave the students with you..." He didn't react in time and now he had to look after a bunch of children. Even when they were older that his own students, they were very curious. Except for one.

"Hey, sensei. Why we can't go to the other side?"

"Because Mysteries have their land there. If you go there, you will find yourself trapped in the shore between live and dead."

"Oh, really?" This time, Senkuu walked with him. He was getting in his nerves. "What else?"

"We really sorry." A girl said, while one of the boys was pushing Senkuu back.

"Let me go!"

"... Has he always been like that?" He asked to the girl.

"Yes. Senkuu is very clever and he loves Science. He doesn't believe in this things, but we dragged him in this." He wanted to ask her name and she noticed it. "My name is Yuzuriha Ogawa. I am in the Handicraft's club."

"Handicraft club?" He repeated. "That sounds nice. We have a Gardening club instead."

"Oh really?" She wasn't the only who came closer to listen to him, a couple of girls came closer and the mentalist. "Gen-kun, weren't you interested in plants?"

"Eh, yes... but what I like is the language of the flowers..."

"Uh?" It's been a while since he heard someone talk about that. Never a guy. "Do you use flowers when you do... your act?" He asked, interested.

The conversation was lively and he felt a little comfortable talking to teenagers who knew nothing about him. Without realizing it, Senkuu Ishigami slunk away from there. He wanted to verify how those "rumors" weren't true anywhere in Japan.


	2. An unexpected encounter

"Okay, let's walk again." Tsuchigomori-sensei said. The students followed him closely in groups of more than six people. The students began to like him, he was mysterious, relaxed and funny, he really taught... He explained about the Academy's story. As he spoke, he wondered why Ishigami was very silent. "I guess he understood that he was making his friends uncomfortable." He thought. It was past four and the bells rang. The other teacher came back and he wasn't alone. Just in time.

"Tsuchigomori-sensei, I will replace you now. You can go to your classes."

Teru Minamoto. He looked at him, relieved. Teru knew that him was a School Mystery, but he had to hide. "Just in time, president Minamoto."

_"Woah, who is him?"_

_"He is beautiful."_

_"Do you think he have a girlfriend?"_

"Hey, attention." He exclaimed. "He is our Student Council president, Minamoto Teru."

"Hello everyone. I'm so happy to see other students in our Academy. I hope I can help you in anything you need while you stay here."

Lovely, bright, elegant. He made everyone fell in love with him. Tsuchigomori left. "I will leave them to you, then. See ya.'" The other students saw him walking to the other building. Now Teru was the leader.

"Mh?" He said when he looked around the group. "Are you Asagiri Gen?"

Gen was a little surprised when Teru said his name. "Y-yes. It's me. I'm Asagiri Gen..."

"Would you like to walk with me?" President Minamoto said, smiling. That made everyone gasp with surprise and jealousy. Gen just walked towards him, with blush in his face. Why was this happening to him?

"... Senkuu, do you think it's okay to let him...?" Yuzuriha asked.

"..."

"Senkuu?"

She and her boyfriend stopped walking and looked around.

"Senkuu isn't h---!" She covered his mouth.

"Shhh. Taiju-kun they will hear us."

"... What do we do?" He said, taking her hand. "Are we going to look for him in this Academy?" He looked at the top of the group. Gen was with the Student Council president.

Yuzuriha also looked at them. "I'm not sure. If we aren't careful, we will get an admonition..." The group was going to the Garden. She wanted to see the garden, but...

Meanwhile, Senkuu Ishigami went carefully beyond where it was allowed in the old building: to the girl's bathroom of the second floor. He could listen to the students in their classroom. Their classes weren't different from his: they were bored. The academy didn't have a Science or a Chemisty club, how could they survive without more technology? They had technology and used it to get money from others. That was a possibility. He pulled out his phone and a couple of gadgets (a radar, an EMF, an ultrasonic sound finder, headphones, among other things) in his science coat. He entered the bathroom that had a sign that said closed. Nothing weird, it was just wet. The toilets were clean. He didn't hear anything strange, but in the last toilet, the electromagnetic signal was strong. The door was locked and, with the little strength he had, he couldn't even open it. "Damn it. I'm sure at ten billion percent that something is there." He bent down to see from below, but nothing. He sighed. His coat almost touched the wet floor and he left to leave no evidence. He was looking for his phone in the hall when he collided with someone.

"Ouch." Shit. A student saw him. "Ah. I'm... sorry?" She was smaller than him. Her hair was gray/silver with green tips. Her big eyes were red/pink. She looked like him... but she was "cute". "..." She didn't blink. "You are not from here. Are you lost?" She said.

"Mh, yes. I'm from other school..."

"What are you doing here? I thought the groups aren't allowed to walk close to the old building." 

He wanted to investigate more. "I wanted to see something, but I'm fine. I know the way back." But she stopped him.

"Don't go down those stairs!"

"Ha? Why not?"

"Ah... because..."

"Don't tell me you believe in the School Mysteries?"

"O-of course I do!" She answered.

"They are just urban legends. They aren't real."

"How can you said that? _ **Have you ever seen one in your life?**_ "

"Oh." He seemed interested. That girl believed in them. "And have YOU seen one?"

"Yes." She replied without doubt. "More than one."

"Reaaally?"

"You think I'm kidding---..." She pointed to him not knowing what to say.

"That's very disrespectful to someone who is visiting your school, little girl."

"I have a name! My name is Yashiro Nene. I'm a first-year high school student at Kamome Academy's High School Division. N-No a little girl..."

"I'm older than you. Call me senpai." He had a devilish smile. Someone she knew also made the same evil smile.

"So... what's your name?" She said, still angry.

"I'm Ishigami Senkuu."

"Ishigami... senpai?" She said, doubting. "Sounds weird."

"Yeah, you have reason. Since Elementary School, nobody calls me by my last name. Call me Senkuu."

Yashiro didn't answer immediately. She heard that last name before. "Ah. Sure! Senkuu-senpai." She looked away, a little angry.

Senkuu was minimally nervous, not only because the girl told him senpai, otherwise because if they discovered that he had sneaked off on a tour at another school... The sermon and his father... He would have to talk to her to help him. "..." He ran a hand through his hair, thinking. Yashiro looked at him. He was attractive: long eyelashes, red eyes, his face was tough, he frowned a lot, but he looked soft, he was thin and he surely had muscles under his coat. Pretty fashionable, but his attitude... eh. He wasn't her type.

"Well... I will show you this part of the building. I will leave you at the front gate. Follow me." She said, trying to be kind.

He was saved. When the girl turned around, he smiled, thinking it was a new opportunity and he could convince her. "Fine. I will follow you." He didn't notice that his phone disappeared. When they began to move, Senkuu forgot his phone, that fell near a window, however, small pink creatures that looked like rabbits, stole it.

He followed her and they went through several classrooms, ducking and gesturing not to be discovered. "You are good in this." She said, looking around.

"When I was a child, I always slipped away to watch TV in the nursery..."

"Oh, really? When I was a child I spent my time doing letters... My parents didn't allow me to go out much..." She stopped talking. He looked around.

"What are you looking for?" She seemed scared.

"N-Nothing..." Nene Yashiro was the secretary of Mystery Number Seven. When students from others schools comes to Kamome, they play with them, but this time she haven't see Hanako (Number Seven) in a while. "The teacher is moving. L-let's go." They crouched down and reached the second stairs of the old building. Senkuu was tired and almost dropped his objects. "What are all those things?" She asked.

"This is an EMF sensor, which detects electromagnetic frequency fields. This other is a motion sensor, these are night vision lenses..."

She was impressed. "I've never seen so many of these things together, they seem to be taken from a movie..."

"Science is capable of this and much more." He looked honest. He was honest, Yashiro thought. "So, I will show that ghosts don't exist. They are a scam for money. I will not believe it until I see it."

He will not surrender, right? He was stubborn. Yashiro didn't wanted to complain, but she had to go to the Gardening club and in the way, she would find Hanako-kun and told him about this person. He would get interested.

"I will not give up either!" She almost screamed. Senkuu let out a "Uh?" "Let's go, Senkuu-senpai. I will show you the principal gate and also the most important School Mystery of Kamome Academy!" She grabbed his wrist and they ran out the stairs.

The group was already in the Garden and not all the members were there yet. "It's not yet time for students to leave their classes, although there are club tasks that are done between classes." Minamoto said.

"This guy, Minamoto-senpai is so perfect!"

"How lucky are the students here..."

"That teacher was handsome too."

Minamoto Teru didn't hear that and neither did Asagiri Gen, who was looking at the vegetables with the other students. Yuzuriha and Taiju were apart of the group. "Yuzuriha-chan, we go now?"

"Ah. Y-yes..."

"... You want to stay?" She blushed.

"No. We should go for Senkuu." He grabbed her hand and they sneaked inside the building, looking for their friend.


	3. Vegetables can be quite hard

"I'm telling you, _it's true senpai_."

" **It's not** **scientifically possible**."

They didn't get along and they were discussing in a hallway of the first floor. They couldn't pass through the next classroom because it had big windows and the door was slightly open. They had to wait a bit until the students of that class go to their club activities. None spoke for a few minutes. Nene sighed. It was difficult talking with someone like him. At the end of the hall it was a bench and she sat, looking down.

"Did you gave up, Yashiro-san?" He was so arrogant!

"..." She said nothing. She was thinking about his personality, what would Hanako-kun think about him? He was a man of Science, would he be interested in Senkuu-senpai? Considering that his father was famous...

"What are you thinking?" Senkuu asked.

"... Senkuu-senpai have you ever heard of Yousei-san?" Her eyes were shining.

"Eh? What's that?"

"You look interested! I'm going to tell you." Senkuu hit his face with his hand. He shouldn't say that. She smiled. "There is a rumour about Yousei-san, a creature with one (or many) eye and black fur and it says that if you lost something, he has it. Anyone who sees him will die the next day, but that's not the true. The name of them is Mokke and they like to stole things from humans. Besides, if you put a candy in a stairway or in the place where you lost something, they will return it to you. **And they are pink and soft!** "

"Oh that is... simple." Yahiro felt an arrow go through her chest. That rumour was her idea. "Anyway..." He touched one of the coat pockets and the nervousness appeared. He hadn't his phone.

"Mh? Are you ok, senpai?" He said nothing. He would get it... He hoped Byakuya wouldn't call him.

"I'm fine." Senkuu replied. He stretched.

"S-Senpai..." Yashiro said softly and he looked at her. "Eh... mh... about..."

"Uh? If you want to say something, just do it." _AGH._ He was arrogant and intelligent. She knew it and was curious about him.

"Why don't you believe in supernatural things? Nothing strange ever happened to you?"

"Never." He said, proud and confident. "I've seen many documentaries about myths, legends, rumours, UFOs. They say nothing, they don't have proofs. Maybe the Yeti exists. It could be a person with gigantism..."

"But... your television hasn't glitched?"

"I don't watch television, but could be the static."

"What about suddenly feeling a cold air?"

"Air conditioner. The weather and humidity varies widely in different areas in Japan, this can also be caused by minor earthquakes."

"... You really are a freak about Science... senpai."

"Heh. I know."

"But you know, that's great. I really wish I was interested in something I love." She sighed. "The only thing I'm good at it's in gardening... more or less. I don't have a boyfriend..."

"A boyfriend? That's what you want?"

"Ngh!" She talked too much. She felt her face red. "S-so what? I always wanted to have one... but..." She got sad.

"..." Senkuu said nothing.

Yashiro looked at him askance. If he didn't had the hair like that... he would be her type. Senkuu-senpai was handsome (and maybe he didn't know... or he didn't care), his hair was bright, his eyes red, outlined, his eyelashes long, even when he seemed to be bad at exercising, he had a well-built body, with some muscles... he was quite rough, proud, annoying, but... he was a good person. He smiled when he talked about Science and that made her wonder if Hanako-kun would had been like him...

Actually, Senkuu had a supernatural "experience". He didn't like to think about it. A time ago, when Taiju confessed to Yuzuriha, he began to have vivid dreams. At first he ignored it, but when he dreamed that one of his acquaintances, a friend... murdered him in a stone world, he couldn't stop thinking about how real he had felt, that he had been dead for minutes... And he concluded that he might have memories from another life, however, why since that moment? Even now, when he was taking some medications, he still dreamed of people he didn't know, who trusted him and his technology, his intelligence... Everything felt so real and suddenly, he woke up in sweat in the middle of the night. That was a supernatural mystery to him.

She kept looking at him. He could be a model and not a scientist. Wait... actually he looked like the main character of a card show... "... Oookay." Senkuu said, stretching as the bell indicated that class time was over. "Time to left this place."

He was so pretty. Nene Yashiro wondered if he had someone he loved? "Senkuu-senpai do you---!?"

Meanwhile, almost everyone where outside, seeing the vegetables and fruits in the Academy's Garden. Gen finally was alone. That took him for surprise. Minamoto-san was very handsome, but he had something "dark" within himself. He can't compare him with Senkuu... He had a shiver. Probably he won't talk to him for a couple of weeks. He knelt on the ground to see the plantations when he saw a leek, he was the only one in that sector of cultivated land. "He is just like Senkuu-chan..." He said to himself in a low voice and turned his head to show it to his friends... but none was there. Neither Yuzuriha-chan, nor Taijuu-kun... nor Senkuu.

"Where---" **WHERE THE HELL WHERE THEM?????** Nervously he looked around again, with a shocked face as if that could make them appear out of nowhere. He thought "Okay, don't panic." He saw the Council Student president with the teacher. They haven't noticed... yet. Sneaking up, he stood up, brushed off the dirt on his casual clothing, and slowly approached another entrance and entered the building.

It had been a long time since they entered the school, trying not to shout his name and not to be discovered by the teachers or students of the Kamome Academy.

"Senkuu, where are you??? Senkuu!"

"The only place we haven't looked for is the old building..."

"Yuzuriha-chan! Do you think he is there too?"

She smiled. "Well, it is a suspicious place. I don't think Senkuu will believe in the stories about the School Mysteries..."

"Yes. Senkuu will never believe in that things..."

Both stopped walking and stayed in silence for a while. Suddenly, the bell rang and they heard tables and chairs move. Classes were over.

"Let's go, Taiju-kun!" They started running to the old building.

There was different. Darker, old, stopped in time, no, as if time had passed through the structure. There was wood that was with faded paint and some walls had not been painted and there were many windows. That made Yuzuriha shiver. She had a familiar feeling... "Yuzuriha-chan!" She turned around and continued into the hallways. Certainly, not only did she have that feeling, he felt it too, but he didn't know how to explain it. They held hands and looked everywhere, hoping no one would see them. Several minutes later, they noticed that they couldn't continue and couldn't find their friend.

"It's late, Taiju-kun. Maybe he returned---"

" _ **GUYS---**_ "

They both turned their heads when they heard Gen. "Gen-kun!" Yuzuriha said surprised.

"You---" Gen took a breath, concerned. "What do you think you three are doing? Why...?" But he realized that Senkuu wasn't with them. "Senkuu-chan is not with you?"

"We were looking for him!"

"That carefree..."

At that moment the bell rang and they heard the furniture moving, along with the people.

"This is bad." Gen said, turning paler than he was. And they started running down a hallway on the left. A watch indicated that the time was 5:30 pm.

"Boy, why are you so worried? She will be fine..."

"Shut up, Hanako. And why of all sudden you start to ask me about senpai?" Kou blushed. "Anyways, you shouldn't be around now. Teru-nii is doing a "tour" to people from other school and if he sees you..."

"People of other school? What school? I'm very sure that Tsuchigomori told me something, but I can't remember..." Honourable Number Seven of the Seven Mistery of Kamome Academy put a finger in his lips, looking to the ceiling, while floated. He wondered what Tsuchigomori told him before. "But then... do you think Yashiro will fall in love with a guy of other school?"

" _ **WHAT???!!!**_ "

"Think about it... It's pretty obvious." Both imagined how Yashiro would fall in love with an unknown student from other school.

"... Ugh, you may be right..." Kou looked away and Hanako said nothing else. He was thinking.

"Boy, do you know what school---?" Hanako asked, but it was interrupted.

"No. But my brother said that important people will come. One of them is a... a mentalist."

"A mentalist?" Hanako repeated.

"Yes. He is well know for his perfomances on TV, imiting and doing tricks. My brother thinks he is fake."

"Well, I've never meet one so I don't know... but this isn't a problem for us. The Mysteries. Even if he creates rumours, he isn't from this school. It will not affect us." This time Kou said nothing. "What happens?"

"Nothing." Kou Minamoto remembered that his brother said that the famous student was the son of an astronaut. Out of the corner of his eye he looked up at the ghost. He knew, like his senpai, that Hanako liked stars and would have been an astronaut. He couldn't think what he would say or what Hanako would do if he saw Ishigami-san... even when he couldn't never see him. Sigh. They would be in the Garden with Yashiro-senpai, so there was no need to worry about what Teru-nii had said... "Haven't you noticed anything strange?"

"Mhhhhhh..."

"What? Is there something wrong then?" Hanako kept saying that while he floated, slowly moving up and down. "Don't be so quiet!"

"Uh? Are you worry about us? B-o-y?" Hanako said, coming closer to him. Kou blushed.

"Of course not! ... Well..." He looked away. "Maybe about you... and Spider face and..." Hanako laughed, but his face had a painful saddness.

"You really are a case, boy."

"What do you mean? Why you...?"

Hanako stepped forward and didn't look at him. "I'm kidding. It's not a big deal this... us, Mysteries... Let's go find Yashiro." Kou caught up with him and just as the students were already leaving their classrooms, they went downstairs. As they turned the corner they heard.

" **WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER ME? THEN DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND??? YES OR NO??????** "

"Who is talking so loud---???"

Hanako had gone ahead and when he also went ahead to look, for his impression he saw that it was Yashiro-senpai... and a boy he didn't know. They seemed to be fighting. No, it was senpai who was bothering the other.

"ANSWER ME!!!"

"YOU ARE SO INSISTENT. KU KU KU. I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU."

"You SAID "NO" WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT A GIRLFRIEND? WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER ME ABOUT A BOYFRIEND?" She was holding on to his lab coat and he looked quite awkward and arrogant.

"S-Senpai!!! What are you doing here???"

"AH!? Kou-kun?" She let go of Senkuu, she was red from arguing with him. "Ah, he is..."

Surprising, Senkuu grabbed her from her cheeks and crushed them with his hands. "You owe me that, dear kouhai."

"... HOW DO YOU DARE???"

"I should be the one saying it." He released her and smiled complacently.

Nene grabbed her head. Blushing and ashamed. She had been carried away by her curiosity and had been disrespectful to Byakuya Ishigami's son. She was pale. "S-Sorry, senpai." Kou looked at Senkuu, knowing who he was.

"What did you---?" Kou started, but Hanako's voice rang more loudly.

" _Radish and Leek._ "

"Eh?"

"You two... look like a Radish and a Leek. Vegetables. Radish legs and Leek hair. You two look alike a lot. You---"

"I ALREADY HEARD YOU!!!" Nene said and throwed to Hanako the scepter/umbrella from Kou's bag.

"Hey! It was a joke---"

"Shut up!"

"Ah! Senpai..." Kou tried to calm her. And they looked to the other boy. Senkuu Ishigami was looking at Hanako. There was a few second of silence. And panic.

"... What is that?"

"Eh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to update, but the thing with the Coronavirus and the protests in my country are making difficult to concentrate... At least, I had almost complete this chapter... Next chapter (and last) will have spoilers from both mangas.
> 
> PS: "actually he looked like the main character of a card show" I know I'm not the only one who thinks that Senkuu could be a main character from Yu-Gi-Oh!


	4. This isn't real (and neither are you)

Senkuu's eyes were very bright for a second, then he looked at them. Serious. "What is that? Are you talking alone now? Or does this school have hidden microphones? I thought I heard something..."

"Ah---" Yashiro was mentally screaming, she didn't know what to say. But did he heard Hanako??? How it was--- No. Senkuu-senpai was close to the near shore??? He will die soon???

"Mhhh... Yashiro..." Hanako said again. "You... _you have a brother???_ "

"EH??? Shut up! We don't look so much alike!!!"

Kou tried to shut him up, picking up his scepter and moving it up. "S-senpai..." and with a shake of his head, he reminded Yashiro that someone else was there.

"AHHH Senkuu-senpai... I... It's nothing... We... I am so happy to met you! B-but now it's time to go!!!!" Very nervous, feeling dizzy, she tried to push him forwards, but he didn't move. He was nailed to the ground like a stone. " _Move_ , senpai! It's bad if the others students see you..."

"..."

"AND ALSO your teacher and our teacher... and Minamoto-senpai will get angry and I D O N'T W A N T T H A T !!! so please, WHY AREN'T YOU MOVING??? It's feel like you are a stone!"

Before Hanako stopped laughing at Kou, Ishigami talked. "... Yeah. It's nothing important. You have reason. It will be bad if someone else apart of your friend, see us." Yashiro sighed, relieved. "Let's---"

However, a kind of commotion was heard and all three had the feeling that something was going to happen.

"It's better that you two leave---" Hanako said and at that moment there was a hustle and bustle of chairs and tables, which made them hide in the corridors and in a few seconds three more people appeared.

"We are dead..."

"Stupids." Senkuu stood in front of them, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"S-Senkuu..."

"Senkuu-chan!!!" A guy rushed to hug him.

"W-what are you doing?" He said as he took it off of him.

"Looking for you. I mean, we were looking for you." The other two, panting on the ground, looked at him with simplicity. A girl with short brown hair with a ribbon in her hair and a burly guy with silly face. They smiled, even though they were breathing hard.

Senkuu looked at them seriously and then turned to the other, who was clearly not a student. "You knew that I would slunk away."

"Of course not!"

"Oh really, you don't? Aren't you a mentalist? Then, don't you know enough about me?"

"Are you angry???"

"Umm, eh..." Yashiro tried to talk.

"What---?"

" _What the hell did you three did?_ " Hanako said and the guy who was talking with Senkuu looked at him.

"Ah?! Are you floating?! H-how?"

Kou and Nene got scared. How it was possible that he saw Hanako?

"You can see me?" Hanako got close to him. "This guy, he said before that you are a mentalist? It seems that you also have enough spiritual energy to see me."

"What are you talking, Gen?" Senkuu said, but Hanako ignored him.

"Besides... that two don't have power, but they can feel me. So, I'm very sure that you can see me as well." Hanako said to Senkuu.

Yashiro looked at Hanako and then to Ishigami. Was it true that he could see Hanako? She didn't think he could die so soon, she didn't feel it. It couldn't be true... That thought made her feel bad, it couldn't be true! "Hanako, what are you saying about Senkuu-senpai??? He couldn't see you! You think he could d---!"

"It's not that, Yashiro."

"Then, what do you mean?" Kou said.

"Wait a moment!!!" Interrumped Gen, clearly scared. "A-are you a ghost? Are you real? Why---?!"

Yuzuriha whispered to Taiju: "I feel cold and I don't know why."

"... All of you. What's wrong with all of you?" Senkuu voice was logical. He didn't look angry, but he doubted. "Gen you are having visions, you are tired, you have been in television for two weeks in a row and now you came with us to this school and Yuzuriha, Taijuu, you two were running, you may need oxygen. You two aren't feeling anything."

Hanako came floating at a distance near Gen. "Yes! My name is Hanako. Actually, I am Hanako from the Toilet, I am the Seventh Mystery of the Kamome Academy and... What's your name? You are a mentalist, your powers can be quite beneficial, but now that won't do much good..." He took a deep breath. "You are all really very interesting!" He looked askance. "Then I would like to grant you a wish. Do you have a---...?

"HANAKO!!!!!!" Kou and Nene screamed.

Despite the fact that he makes mental illusions and could imitate people, he felt like he was talking to someone who could knew the reason why he always felt like he wasn't from that world. Neither Senkuu, Yuzuriha, Taijuu and even Tsukasa-kun were from this world. He really had powers. He wanted to know why... why Senkuu... "I am Asagiri Gen---" He couldn't say anything more. He suddenly passed out.

"GEN!" Senkuu grabbed him in his arms. Yashiro noticed how worried was his senpai.

" _Hey, what was that noise from before?_ "

"I'M SURE I SAW TWO STUDENTS FROM THE OTHER SCHOOL---"

"Something happened to them?" That got the attention of everyone.

"What we do now, Senkuu?"

"Gen, wake up. Wake up."

"Kou, help me! Let's go to the Infirmary and---" Hanako had already disappeared and that made her pissed. "Agh. I will help you!" She said to Senkuu. "Senpai, follow me." Taijuu took Gen in his arms, along with Yuzuriha, Kou and Senkuu, they ran after Nene, towards the Infirmary. Hanako was already heading there: he entered the room and saw Tsuchigomori reviewing some papers.

"Hey, hey Tsuchigomori! Why didn't you tell me there was a tour with people from outside the Academy?"

"I forgot and you didn't ask." He said without paying too much attention.

"Uh? I see..." Hanako came closer to him, with a finger in his lips. "I forgot what you told me about one of them. Did you know who is this person? Could you tell me again?"

"..." Tsuchigomori looked at him serious. "Honorable Number Seven... He is _the son of an astronaut_. He is the son of Ishigami Byakuya, his name is Ishigami Senkuu---"

"TSUCHIGOMORI-SENSEI!!!" Nene interrupted them and the other three looked at him impressed.

"... Why are you three---?" But he stopped talking when Hanako whispered a few words to him as he disappeared from the room and then he saw Gen passed out.

"Why you...?" Senkuu started, but he was interrupted.

"I'm _the teacher in charge of the Infirmary_ , but I'm not a doctor. I am the Kamome Academy Science teacher. Leave him here." Taijuu left Gen on a stretcher behind the teacher and he came over to take his pressure. "He will be fine." He turned towards them. "Minamoto-kun, please call your brother." Kou looked at Yashiro and then he disappeared. Yuzuriha, Taijuu and Senkuu knew they were going to be scolded.

"Gen said that he saw a ghost and then he passed out." Senkuu assured. Yashiro looked at him impressed by his seriousness and confidence. Tsuchigomori said nothing to him.

"The true is that I am very disappointed and concerned about you. You three are guest of Kamome Academy, whom invited you to do a tour in our buildings and the first things you do is slunk away. All of you are older than my students and you should have been more careful." He looked at Senkuu. "And not only that, you offend us saying that the Seven Mystery of our school are not real. They are real and they aren't the only supernatural entities here. You have to be careful with your words. Even when it seems logical or the science haven't had clues about them, there are people who believe in them." That left Senkuu impressed. It seemed like he was going to argue, but his eyes closed and then he smiled.

"We so sorry!" Yuzuriha said.

"YES, we so sorry about the mess we did. **Please, forgive us.** " Taijuu exaggeratedly knelt before him and Yuzuriha was about to do the same.

Tsuchigomori looked at them wondering how many times they apologized like that, thanks to their friend. "... don't overdo it either. Okay. Now..." He turned around and looked at Gen. "He is Asagiri Gen, right?" The boy was pale and his black hair stood out even more.

"I will stay with him." Senkuu mumbled. He was looking down. So he really felt guilty, uh?

"Mh? Okay. Yashiro-san can you take our two guest outside of the room?"

"Ah? Ah! Yes, Tsuchigomori-sensei." She was confused about all, but she took them out of the Infirmary. She looked around wondering why Hanako wasn't there. "Are you two...?" But they looked so depressed with a dark aura all around and maybe not typical from them, however their faces were truly very worried. "Tsuchigomori-sensei isn't that bad! He was just worried about all of you!"

"Is not about us. Is about Gen-san. I hope he is okay."

"Yuzuriha-chan, he is with Senkuu. He will wake up."

Their concern was beyond understanding and they didn't know why. They were really worried that Gen wouldn't wake up. Yashiro didn't know what to say. She didn't understand at all what happened, but she was worried for Senkuu-senpai. "Ehh, well..." She started and they looked at her. "Maybe this is not the time, but... Senkuu-senpai... since when do you two know him?"

"Since I was five years old!!!" The guy said proudly. "He was my first friend. He was always doing Science stuff, building robots, exploding chemicals, capturing insects..."

"Taijuu-kun you are overexcited..." Yuzuriha said softly. "But it is true that he has done marvelous things. He is a cool person."

Yashiro knew that they were his best friends. "I know! He is very interesting!" They smiled to her.

"My name is Ogawa Yuzuriha."

"Nice to meet you, I am Ooki Taiju."

"I am Yashiro Nene. Nice to meet you, senpai!" She bowed.

"No, you don't need to call us senpai... We are not used to it..." Yuzuriha said humbly.

"But Senkuu-senpai said..." What was he said? He made her call him senpai because he was older, but for how much? "..."

Ogawa-san laughed. "About your question, I know Senkuu since I had seven years old. It was thanks to Taijuu-kun. He is not used to be call by his last name."

"Oh." It must be troublesome for him (because he was so arrogant and serious), to be recognized because of his father.

Inside the Infirmary, Senkuu sneezed twice. "They are talking about you." Tsuchigomori said to him.

"..." He looked at Gen's sleepy face.

"He is overworked, if he does not get enough rest his health may worsen. Be sure to tell him once he wakes up."

"... How do you know?"

"Mh? I've seen this several times here."

"I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about..." But he didn't talk again. While reviewing some tests, he realized that Ishigami was taking the other boy's hand. So that was it.

While Kou had trouble finding his brother, since he was trying to find the "lost" guests and spent quite a few minutes going after him, from one side to the other. Until he finally reached him and he shouted at him: " **Nii-san, they are in the infirmary !!!** " And everyone listened. There was a commotion with the remaining students at that time because an hour before, students from another school had been seen running at full speed through their classrooms. Furthermore, Teru Minamoto retained his aura of tranquility and Kou (and another student) knew that this meant he was really pissed. Nene, Taijuu and Yuzuriha were already inside the Infirmary when Gen woke up.

"Senkuu... chan?"

Nene almost screamed with happines and relief. The others sighed. "It seems that you are okay, Gen." Senkuu said.

"What happened...?" He looked at Tsuchigomori. "Ah... well..."

"I don't need more explications." He replied.

Gen leaned on the stretcher next to Senkuu and then stood up, addressing the others. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"It was nothing." Tsuchigomori said, then he looked towards the door. "I think there comes Minamoto-kun." The atmosphere tensed and the door opened. Yashiro could sense that Minamoto-senpai looked different, but just as handsome. Tsuchigomori-sensei explained what had happened to Gen (that he had passed out on the way to the bathroom, from overwork, and that his two friends had found him. Not to mention Senkuu-senpai.) And he repeated it with the teacher of the other school. Ogawa-san and Ooki-san deeply apologized and it seemed like they were both going to cry. Senkuu was scolded separately, but he didn't seem to mind.

"You know where **he** went?" Kou whispered to Yashiro, when they were walking in a hallway.

"I don't care!" She said, stopping. On the way out, she noticed that Senkuu-senpai was uneasy. "I'll catch up with you right away. Cover me, Kou-kun." Kou nodded, looking forward and she approached Senkuu, who was at the end of the group. "Are you okay, senpai?"

"Mh?" He looked at her. "Why do you ask? Are you worried?"

"You seem uneasy... and to think that Asagiri-san is already well..."

"Huh? Why are you bringing him into the conversation?" His nervousness was obvious and she laughed. She said nothing more. "... Yashiro." He said, looking away. "..."

"Mhhh?"

He tried to appear nonchalant, he looked down at the floor, then at her and he ran a hand through his hair. "I lost my phone somewhere..."

"Ahhhhhh??????? Why didn't you say that earlier? The school is going to close and---" But she stopped herself. "... I already told you how lost things are recovered here. Are you going to try to do it?"

"Ku ku ku, who knows..." It would be just a small test, he clenched a fist inside his robe and went to speak to his teacher, asking permission to go to the bathroom. After exchanging glances with the Student Council president and Gen, he went to a bathroom on the first floor. He wait a few minutes and it came out. He could see the group next to a bus. Minamoto was too close to Gen and that bothered him. "It shouldn't take me long..." On a small staircase between hallways, he took a candy (a gift from his kohai), out of his lab coat pocket and put it on the floor. "Well... Yohei-san or whoever they are, I need my phone." He looked with his arms crossed at the orange sunset. Feeling some unnecessary nostalgia, he closed his eyes and he spread his arms around. Suddenly he felt a laugh. "It must be my imagination." He thought, he would be making ridicule standing there with his eyes closed and someone would have seen him. When he was getting tired, he felt the weight of his phone in his hand.

"This is yours." Said a voice that was not human.

"Thank you." He answered without realizing it and again heard a laugh, now clear and strong. He opened his eyes and he was speechless. A creature... like a stuffed animal, like a stuffed rabbit: small, pink, furry, with ears that moved like hands and that was eating the candy.

"Do you want a candy?" He asked him.

"This is a ten billion percent lie."

"Oh, seriously?" Hanako appeared floating from the roof of the upper floor. "You really believe that, boy?"

"... This place has advanced technology." He said pleased. "I am impressed, I must admit. The entire hologram and LED light system..."

"What is that?" Hanako asked curiously.

"It is the new technology of electricity. A light-emitting diode is a semiconductor light source that emits light when current flows through it. Electrons in the semiconductor recombine with electron holes, releasing energy in the form of photons."

"But they have different colors?"

"Exactly."

"So the colors are determined by the energy required for electrons to cross the band gap of the semiconductor. Then White light is obtained by using multiple semiconductors or a layer of light-emitting phosphor on the semiconductor device, right?"

"YES."

"I knew it! Ever since Kamome's light tubes changed, I assumed it was advanced technology."

"You are quite explanatory for being an AI from an Academy."

"A robot? I'm not a robot, I'm a ghost. Don't you really believe me?" His smile was mysterious and childish.

"The ghosts---" Something changed. He noticed that the kid was wearing old clothes, he had two fires beside him, he had a knife. His yellow eyes didn't bright and he was floating. Several Mokke who had gathered together looked at them curiously.

"I am Hanako from the Toilet and I am the Seventh Mystery of Kamome Academy. You saw me before, didn't you?" He put his hands tightly on his arms, looking at his face. "Not everyone can touch me. The guy who was with you, Asagiri Gen, has great energy and could see me, but you can touch me! Only people who are between life and death can do it."

"What are you saying?" _What did he mean?_

"You have died at least once." He remembered those _nightmares_. The world turned to stone, a civilization from scratch, his father dead... and that Tsukasa, Taijuu, Yuzuriha and Gen were there. _Was it from the past? A vision of the future?_ No, it couldn't be. It couldn't... But how? why he---? He tried to speak, but could not. "It happened in another universe. I can feel it. Do you know the theory about parallel universes?" He realized he was sweating. He trembled. He was scared. He was excited. "What's wrong? Are you afraid?"

"Ku ku ku..." He laughed. "This is great. Maybe I'll start to find out more about that theory. The options are multiple and if that is the case, there are many things to do in this world."

"Do you have a specific wish?" He had already released him and was looking at him with his legs bent, without touching the ground.

"I want to be an astronaut. My adoptive father managed to be one. And I also want to go to the moon." Ishigami said, looking to the sky.

"..." Hanako gave up on wanting to grant a wish from an outsider to the Kamome Academy. "An astronaut, that's great." And he smiled sadly. Senkuu followed him with his eyes, up to the sky already darkening. "Well, Senkuu Ishigami, it was a pleasure talking to you. You are someone really interesting and Yashiro seems to have taken a liking to you. Let me tell you something in exchange for talking to you. Teru Minamoto was getting very close to your boyfriend, after all, he is the most popular boy of Kamome." And he winked, disappearing, but Ishigami could hear: "We will never see each other again, good luck with your wish."

"..."

"Senkuu!" He could barely walk. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Taijuu asked him. "Are you sick? You are pale. Are you hungry?"

"Here we have food!" Yuzuriha had also panicked and they both took him to the stairs of the bus.

"Wait." Senkuu said.

"What? You really look sick." The professor told him, but he kept going and addressed Yashiro.

"Heh, if I see you again I will teach you tricks so that the boys fall in love with you."

"What? Really???" Her eyes sparkled and the others wondered if that would be true or not, except for Teru Minamoto, who interrupted him.

"Yashiro-san doesn't need things like that."

"Eh?"

"Ku ku ku, maybe not, but **you** do need a _potion of some kind_ , Minamoto-senpai."

The atmosphere had become strangely casual, but Senkuu with a firm step went to the mentalist, took him by the wrist and got on the bus without saying another word, before the surprised and curious eyes of two students of Kamome. His teacher was at the gate and even so, he also heard what Ishigami said and chuckled. Teru Minamoto said nothing and murmurs were heard and the others said goodbye through the bus windows. Yashiro noticed that Senkuu had headphones on and he and Gen waved goodbye. She moved her arms quickly, waving goodbye as the bus disappeared. Hanako-kun, who was watching from the roof, hoped that Yashiro would see Ishigami again. He had also liked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "(and another student)" I was talking about Aoi Akane-kun.
> 
> After three (3) months I finished this crossover :'D It took me a lot between vacations, family problems, the virus, etc. I did researches about personality test related with the characters and I ended up loving this headcanon. I really think that Yashiro and Senkuu could be related or at least, being an interesting duo of Senpai and Kouhai.  
> Will I made another one? I don't know, but if it happens, I would add HypMic characters... Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw on tumblr (@ leighmon) a post about how Yashiro and Senkuu look like vegetables (radish and leek respectively) and I had to do something ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Expect some feelings and spoilers of both series!
> 
> edit: I thank again for this headcanon to @plinycapybara here on AO3


End file.
